


We're In This Together

by havokwritesstuff



Series: My Yandere Peter AU [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Past Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Peter and (Y/N) finally tie the knot, but their marital bliss is interrupted when a ghost from the past returns.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: My Yandere Peter AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602322
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

An AC/DC riff blared through the speakers, filling the lab with music as you and Tony focused on different projects. A hologram was laid out before you and you examined it, swiping off little pieces you didn’t like, while he tinkered with something on Rhodey’s suit. An average day at the office.

You had been working with Tony on Avengers and Stark Industries stuff for a few years, all through college, as a way to get out a little while also being somewhere that Peter knew you were safe when he was on patrol during the day. The two of you worked together pretty effortlessly, bouncing ideas off of each other and giving criticism when needed. You and Tony had gotten very close in that time and he easily became a father figure, just like he had with your fiance years ago. That was why you had a certain question to ask him, but you weren’t quite sure how to broach the subject.

The music suddenly turned down by half, surprising you for a split second.

“Isn’t it quitting time for you, young lady?” Tony asked as he came up behind you, having finished the upgrades already. He leaned his hip against the table and tipped his bag of blueberries towards you. “I’m sure Pete wants to get in as much time with you as he can before tonight.”

“I know, I know.” With a smile, you reached into the bag and took a few, popping them into your mouth. Tony looked over the hologram you’d been toying with as you took a moment to chew and swallow before speaking again. “What do you think?”

“It looks great. I’ll only take 12% of the credit for that.” The project in question was something the two of you had been working on for a while: A new and improved suit for Peter. His villains were getting stronger and more dangerous every day it seemed, which meant he needed more protection than ever.

Laughing at Tony’s words, you saved the progress and went to grab your bag. He opened up another blueprint and you watched him for a moment as the question gnawed at you even more than it had been. If you didn’t ask then, it would be too late. Tony seemed to feel your eyes on him, so he turned towards you, eyebrow raised. “Something wrong? You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

You looked at Tony as if he’d grown another head. Getting cold feet at the prospect of marrying the love of your life? No way. “No, nothing like that. I actually have something to ask you, but I’ve been kind of nervous about it honestly.”

“Since when are you nervous around _me_? I thought you got over that years ago.”

“This is different.” You stepped closer to Tony and took a deep breath to calm yourself. “I know it’s kind of short notice, but…I wanted to ask you if you’d walk me down the aisle. You’re the closest thing I have to a father, and it would mean a lot to me. If you don’t want to though, I totally get it.” If he said no, it wouldn’t be the end of the world, but it would’ve been nice for him to say yes, and you really _really_ hoped he would.

Without a word, Tony stepped forward and brought you in for a tight hug. He pulled away and gently clapped his hands on your shoulders, giving you a smile. “I’d be honored.”

Relief flooded you at the fact that you hadn’t embarrassed yourself by asking him to do it when you weren’t his actual daughter. You knew deep down that it wouldn’t matter to him, and Peter told you as much, but it had still been a scary thing. Tears threatened to break through as you returned Tony’s smile. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Of course. You’re family after all.” He gave your shoulders a light squeeze and turned to go back to his work. “Now head home. I don’t want Peter to have any reason to worry about you. Happy’s waiting downstairs to drive you.”

“Bye, Tony.”

“See you tomorrow, kiddo.”

—-

After a pleasant car ride with Happy, you were back home at yours and Peter’s shared apartment. You slipped off your jacket and hung it up before kicking off your shoes and sitting down on the couch. Another text came in from Peter, as the two of you had been texting your entire way home. The message said he’d be home in a few minutes and you were ready to see him. Knowing Peter, he missed you just as much as you missed him, and you both wanted to spend as much of your last day as an unmarried couple together as you could.

The two of you were finally getting married the next day after being engaged for a little over four years, both of you having agreed early on that you would wait until you graduated from college. Peter had been pretty against the wait at first, only doing it to make you happy, but he soon relaxed, feeling that you wearing your ring and being engaged to him would be enough to get him through. It was, but he still told you often that he couldn’t wait for you to officially be his wife, just as you were more than ready for him to be your husband. Luckily, that would be your reality in less than a day.

The front door opened and in came Peter, dressed in his civilian clothes, with the biggest grin on his face when his eyes landed on you. You shot up from the couch and met him halfway, throwing yourself at him. With a laugh, he caught you and lifted you up off the ground in a hug. “I missed you so much today, angel.”

“You say that every day, Pete.” You grinned into his neck as he set you down on your feet, but didn’t loosen his hold at all.

“And I mean it every day.” He pressed his palm to your cheek and kissed you softly, making you feel like all the air had left your lungs. Peter loved being Spider-Man and all the good he did, but he absolutely hated being away from you all day. His heart constantly ached when he wasn’t with you, and calls and texts only dulled it slightly, but your presence was like the strongest of painkillers.

He reluctantly pulled away from your lips and stroked your cheek before taking your hand to lead you to the couch. Both of you sat down and he quickly slipped his arm over your shoulder to keep you close to his side. “So how did it go?”

You’d almost forgotten to tell him the news, opting before not to text it to him so you could tell him in person. To be fair, Peter’s hugs and kisses were very distracting. “He said yes.”

“I told you he would.” Peter knew how much all of the Avengers, and their close families like Pepper and Morgan, loved you. There was no way Tony would’ve said no, but you’d still had that fear. He was glad that it was finally out of the way.

“You were right. It’s just…he has Morgan, you know? His actual daughter. So it felt weird, but I’m glad he said yes.”

Peter raised his wild eyebrow at you. “You do realize he can still do the same thing for Morgan when she’s older, right?”

“I know, but you know me.”

“Yeah, you worry too much. You’re supposed to leave that to me.”

You smiled, gazing lovingly into his deep brown eyes. “Actually, I think we’re supposed to share that responsibility. What’s mine is yours and all that.”

The sparkle he always had in his eyes when he was around you turned even brighter when you alluded to what would be happening less than 24 hours from then. “God, I can’t wait.”

“Me either. I hate the idea of being away from you tonight though.” All of your friends had insisted on throwing you bachelor and bachelorette parties, but the two of you really just wanted to be together. Arguing with the likes of Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff would get you nowhere though, so the two of you were resigned to your fate for the night, leaving you to make the most of the few hours you had before you were both picked up.

“I know, me too, but it’s impossible to avoid.”

“It could be a good thing. It could make seeing you waiting for me at the altar even more special and vice versa.” You easily imagined it, Peter looking gorgeous in his suit, most likely crying from joy as he watched you walk down the aisle in the beautiful dress you’d picked out. It was clear to see in Peter’s eyes that he was thinking of the same thing.

“I’m just glad MJ and Nat agreed to have your party at the compound. I don’t like the idea of you being in a strange place, even with Avengers there.” If you were going to go to a bar or something, he needed to be there. It was non-negotiable and you both told your friends as much.

“Speaking of, are the boys still keeping your party’s location a secret?”

“Yeah. For all I know, Tony’s planning to fly us out to Vegas or something.”

Your eyebrows shot up at his words. “Vegas? Like almost the other side of the country Vegas? He’d better not. I’ll kick his ass, suit or no suit.”

Peter leaned in and kissed your forehead, a wide smile on his face. “You’re so cute. You know that, right?”

Doing one better, you straddled his lap and pecked him on the tip of his nose, then his lips. “You’re cuter.”

His hands went to your thighs, rubbing up and down gently as he gazed up at you. “Agree to disagree.”

You chuckled at him and brushed back some of the stray curls on his forehead before cupping his cheek. “So, you wanna have a little fun before our friends kidnap us for the night?”

Peter instantly lifted you up and laid you down on the couch with no effort, making you squeal, then he buried his face in your neck, leaving soft kisses all over your skin. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of hours filled with kisses and cuddles, you and Peter had to get ready to leave. You both showered together, somehow feeling even dirtier after than when you got in, and begrudgingly got dressed. Peter looked so handsome in his nice button up that all you wanted to do was tear it off of him, but a knock at the door kept you from going with that impulse.

Peter opened it to reveal Nat and MJ, who had arrived to get you. He gestured them in and came over to stand beside you, taking your hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

Nat was the first to speak. “Ready to go?”

Physically? Yes. But you really weren’t prepared to leave your Peter yet, even though you knew you would see him tomorrow afternoon. You just wanted to stay home with him, but the girls had already put time in and you knew they wouldn’t take no for an answer. “I guess?”

You looked up at Peter and bit your lip, hating the idea of being without him for a night. The first ever night alone since you’d gotten together in fact. You leaned over and kissed him softly, but soon felt someone grabbing your free hand

It was MJ, her trademarked smirk on her lips. “You dorks will have plenty of time for that after the wedding. We need to go.”

“Okay,” you sighed, pressing one last little kiss to Peter’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, angel.” The two of you kept holding hands until you couldn’t anymore, and Peter watched you with his puppy dog eyes as you disappeared out of the front door with the girls. You being out with others like that without him around made him anxious, and his heart already started hurting the moment he lost sight of you.

Peter sat down on the couch to wait for Tony, staring at his phone intently, and it rang about a minute later. It was a short video of you in the back of what he assumed was Nat’s car, blowing him a kiss with a smile. The message that came with it said ‘Love you more than anything, my pretty boy.’

A dark blush crept over his cheeks and he grinned as he quickly sent a message back. Being able to talk to each other over the phone was nice, but you both knew it was still going to be a long night.

—-

Tony arrived for Peter about half an hour later, ready to take him to where the party was being held. Remembering your concern, he’d asked if he planned to take him out of the city, but thankfully, they were staying in New York. The car pulled up to the single most exclusive club in the city, and Peter knew he should’ve expected nothing less.

He checked his phone again, reading the text you’d just sent. 'I know you miss me already. I miss you, too. But please try to relax and have some fun tonight. We’ll be together tomorrow 💕’

Tony looked over at him, knowing from his face that he was already texting you after only being away from you for less than an hour. “You have the rest of your life to spend with her, Pete. One night away from each other won’t kill you.”

The pain in his chest said differently, but he wanted to do as you said. He would try to 'relax and have fun’, even though that seemed impossible without you. “Alright.” He shoved his phone in his pocket and joined Tony in walking inside.

The two of them made it up to the VIP lounge to find everyone already there. The booths and private bar were filled with Avengers, as well as Ned and Flash, the odd ones out. He greeted Ned with their secret handshake and Flash with a bro hug as Tony went to let everyone know that the man of the night had arrived. Peter was glad to be there with two of his closest friends, one he never would’ve thought he’d be close with at all in high school, but there was one obvious absence that he was trying not to think about, Harry Osborn.

Ned sipped at a drink while the bartender handed one to Peter, who had taken a seat between Ned and Flash. “Dude, this is crazy! Like all of the guy Avengers are here!”

“And sadly none of the ladies,” Flash added. “I know they’re at (Y/N)’s party, but I really want to shoot my shot with Black Widow.”

“There’s always tomorrow,” Ned reassured him, reaching over to pat his back.

Peter’s eyes scanned the room as his friends talked, and sure enough, they were all there. Steve, T'Challa, Strange, Sam, Bucky, and everyone else. He wasn’t even sure they would all make it to the wedding, let alone the party, being busy people and all. “I didn’t think all of them would show for this.”

“Of course they would, Pete.” It was Tony coming up behind him, a water in his hand. “And not just because it was me asking them.” Peter smiled, knowing Tony meant that everyone came because they respected and cared for him. Tony ended up leading the three young men over to the large group of Avengers, where Peter was sat practically in the middle.

“You nervous, Peter?” Scott asked, having been through the whole wedding thing twice now, and he really liked Peter so he wanted to make sure he was alright.

“Yeah, a little, but I’m marrying the love of my life, so it’s the good kind,” he replied, a shy smile on his face as he did, then took a swig of his drink.

The rest of the night consisted of advice from all of the married men attending, as well as lighthearted ribbing from the likes of Sam and Bucky. Overall, Peter had a nice time, and he managed to only text you once every 20 minutes, which was a real challenge for him, especially as the shots of Asgardian mead started making their way into his hands, courtesy of Thor.

—-

'I know you miss me already. I miss you, too. But please try to relax and have some fun tonight. We’ll be together tomorrow, love 💕’

You read over the text you’d sent to Peter one more time, trying to remember the words for yourself, but it was easier said than done.

The three of you had arrived at the Avengers compound not too long ago and all of the ladies were hanging out in the common room, mingling and waiting for you. Your heart began to beat faster, because even though you cared for every single one of them, being in such a crowded place had you a little on edge.

Pepper came up and handed you a mixed drink, a smile on her face. “Here, this should help you relax a little.” The woman knew you too well. After all, you’d spent a good amount of time with her over the previous four years. She could see that you were a bit uneasy. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”

You took a sip of the drink, the tequila and fruity flavor hitting your tongue. It wasn’t often that you drank, so you were glad that it hadn’t been made too strong. “Excited…impatient…”

“It’s been four years. Waiting for tomorrow should be nothing,” MJ said as she led you over to the couch where most of the ladies were.

“Besides, we can just try and get you drunk enough that you don’t even think about it,” Nat added, sipping her drink that you would bet was almost pure alcohol. “That’s about all we can do, since you and Spider-Boy said no strippers.”

They all assumed it was jealousy, which it kind of was, but mostly, neither of you had any interest in seeing someone else half naked or getting a lapdance from a stranger. That was the kind of stuff you’d rather do with each other. “I’m not trying to be hungover on my wedding day, guys.”

Shuri’s voice came from behind you, where she was leaning against the back of the couch. “Luckily I’ve brought a perfect hangover cure. My own design, of course.”

Nat nudged you with her shoulder, a smirk on her lips. “See? You need to loosen up a little.”

“Okay, okay.” Your phone vibrated in your pocket, and you opened it to see that Peter had sent you a message. On the screen was a blurry group selfie of Peter, Ned, Flash, and Harley, all grinning for the camera, drinks in hand. 'Decided to try and take your advice. I hope you’re having fun, angel. Love you 😘’

The sweet picture brought a smile to your face. Peter was trying, so you wanted to as well. You replied then quickly downed your whole drink and smirked at Nat as you set the glass on the coffee table. “Can I get another?”

—-

Hours later, you laid in bed, your head pounding since Shuri’s concoction hadn’t taken effect yet. You looked at your phone with a sigh as you curled up under the blanket, waiting for Peter to get back to the cabin with Tony. You just wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice instead of reading his words on a screen. The two of you had sent countless pictures and messages back and forth through the night, but it wasn’t the same.

The room was a small comfort, being Peter’s from when he used to stay at the compound occasionally before you got together. The pillows and sheets didn’t have his scent anymore since he hadn’t slept there in years, but the simple decorations felt so much like him.

The phone suddenly started to ring and a dorky picture of Peter showed up. You didn’t hesitate to hit the answer button, and after a moment, his face appeared on the screen, but no longer just a picture. He was laying down in bed as well, in what you recognized as the guest room at the cabin. His dark hair was a mess on top of his head and his tired eyes lit up the moment he saw you on his own screen. “Hey, angel.”

You smiled at the sight of him, not even caring that you probably looked a wreck. “Hi, baby.”

“Gosh, you’re so pretty,” Peter stated quietly, his face flushing pink. He was definitely still a little drunk, but it would wear off pretty quickly, though not quite as fast as regular alcohol.

“Sounds like you had a little too much of that Asgardian mead…”

“I probably did, but you’re still pretty. My beautiful girl. I miss you.” He slurred just a little this time, but he was sincere as always, making you blush.

“I miss you too, Pete. I’m in your old room because I thought it might help.” You moved the camera around for a second so he could see your surroundings, lit only by your screen, before turning it back to yourself. “It’s cold without you though.” To get your point across, you pulled the blankets tighter around your body.

“I wish you were in bed with me right now. I’d keep you warm all night, angel.”

“Well, we’ll get to stay plenty warm on our honeymoon, babe.” You gave him an exaggerated wink and he laughed, his eyes closing and nose scrunching, which made your heart skip.

His laugh faded off into a huge grin. “Honeymoon…Wow, we’re finally getting married tomorrow!”

You mirrored his smile, knowing how enthusiastic he was because you were too. “I’m so ready. I don’t think I could sleep even if you were here with me.”

“Me either.” Peter sighed heavily, wanting nothing more than to have you in his arms, the feeling beginning to sober him faster along with his enhanced metabolism. It was only one night, but after over four years of spending every night together, rest wouldn’t come easy without you. Maybe if he got you to sleep, it could soothe him enough to do the same, just like the old days. “Put your phone down and get comfortable, angel.”

He smiled at the way you frowned slightly in confusion, but still did just as he said. You propped your phone up on the nightstand and pulled the comforter up to your chin after a bit of shifting. “Alright, I’m as comfy as can be without you.”

How sweet you looked curled up under the blanket made his heart hurt so badly. He just wanted to be with you and hold you in his arms as you slept soundly. It made him feel like a kid again, just watching through your bedroom window, yearning to be close to you. “Now I’m going to tell you a story so you can sleep.”

“Oh, a story? About what?”

“You’ll see.” Peter cleared his throat and took a deep breath as you watched him in curiosity.

“Once upon a time, there was this awkward, dorky kid named Peter. It was his first day of sixth grade, and he was sitting there talking with his friend, Ned, when the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen walked into the room…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter made me nervous as hell because it’s the wedding, but also y’all know I support Jewish Peter. I did a lot of research on traditional/nontraditional/interfaith weddings and decided to make it a little more vague? In this chapter and the next there are different traditions mentioned and alluded to so just take it however you like I guess.

Peter stood in front of the mirror of the guest room, fingers struggling with the messed up knot on his tie. He’d tied a tie so many times over the last few years, but his nerves had him shaking and unable to do it. All he could think about was the fact that you were in the house now, putting on your dress and getting ready to marry him, and how much he wanted to see you to alleviate his worries of things going terribly.

He took a deep breath and tried to loosen up the knot again, hoping for a better result. If anything, his hands trembled more and he gave up for a moment, dropping the fabric and letting it hang loosely from his neck. Everything else was taken care of except for that. He had the suit on and Tony helped with his hair, but he thought he could handle this part himself. Apparently not.

There was a soft tap at the door and Peter hoped it was you, sneaking off from the bridal party to visit him like he wanted to for you, but he knew it was impossible to get past the combined forces of Nat, MJ, Wanda, and Betty. He cleared his throat and turned towards the door. “Come in!”

The door opened and in came May, already dressed and ready. She closed it behind her and smiled sympathetically, feeling Peter’s anxiety rolling off of him in waves. Without a word, she came to stand in front of him and got to work fixing his tie. Peter watched May undo the messy knot and tie it back perfectly with ease, scared to even look in her eyes because the dam might just break.

“Peter…”

That was all it took. He looked up at her, eyes wide. “May, what if things go wrong? What if I stutter when I’m saying my vows? Or say the wrong thing? What if-?”

She cut him off, placing her hands on his shoulders. “ _Peter._ I know you’re scared, but it’s going to be alright. So what if you say the wrong thing? You’re marrying the person you love and she’ll still love you even if you mess up.”

“I know, but-”

“Peter, you’ve got this.”

He took a deep breath as he listened to her. May was right. You loved him, and you still would even if he stumbled. He did that all the time and it never changed how you felt. Yes, every Avenger would be there to witness if he screwed up, but that didn’t matter. The day was for you and him.

May gently squeezed his shoulders and smiled before turning him to face the mirror again. “You look so much like your father did on his wedding day.” Peter looked at himself and smiled. He always liked when May talked about his parents. “You know, he was terrified, too.”

He turned to her in disbelief. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. He loved your mom so much and he was scared of tripping up just like you are, but he didn’t, and neither will you.” Peter pulled her in for a tight hug, a silent thanks, which she returned, rubbing her hand over his back.

Another knock startled the both of them, but May quickly told the person to come in. It was Happy who poked his head in, looking a bit awkward for spoiling the moment. “It’s show time.”

“You’ve got this.” May told Peter once again as she made sure his tie and jacket were perfect.

“Yeah, I’ve got this.”

—-

Meanwhile, you stood in front of the long mirror in Morgan’s room, looking over yourself. Nat and Betty did your hair and make up, which looked flawless, and you had finally slipped on the white dress. Just seeing it made things that much more real. You were getting married. _You were marrying Peter Parker_.

You were happy and also incredibly nervous. Obviously Peter loved you and nothing would change that, but that didn’t stop you from worrying. You could trip and fall while walking down the aisle. Or catch your dress on something and rip it. Or-

“Hey!” You turned to see MJ getting up from where she sat in the corner of the room, already looking beautiful in her bridesmaid dress. “I know that look.”

She stopped beside you and you looked over at her innocently. “What look?”

“The overthinking look.” MJ patted your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. “It’s going to be fine. As lame as it sounds, I’m pretty sure you guys are meant to be together. You could do something totally embarrassing today and Peter would still look at you like you were the greatest person who ever lived.”

“That might officially be the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.” You laughed, but it really did make you feel a little better, though it wasn’t quite as effective as seeing Peter would be.

MJ smiled softly, nudging you slightly as she let go. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Oh, I know better than that.”

There was a loud knock at the door and MJ opened it to show Tony, smirking and dressed impeccably as always. “You ready, kid?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He held out his hand to you and you took it, letting him lead you out of the room as MJ followed.

You hooked your arm through his as you got closer to the door, all of your bridesmaids already there waiting to walk outside and down the steps first. The realization that you and Peter would be together again in less than a minute, that he was already there waiting for you, had you freaking out again.

Tony patted your arm with his other hand, giving you a reassuring smile. “When you’re out there, it’s going to feel like it’s just you and him. Nothing else will matter, trust me.”

You took a deep breath as your friends headed out before you, one by one, leaving just you and Tony to step through the door.

—-

The music played as Peter’s groomsmen, Ned, Flash, and Harley, walked out before him, going to stand in their places under the canopy, Ned closest to where he would be since he was the best man. Peter took a deep breath as he and May passed through the doors. Everyone watched from their chairs as the two of them made their way down the aisle, until they finally got to the end, and May gave his hand a quick squeeze as she left him to go take her seat.

Peter watched the doors, knowing you were there on the other side and would be coming out after your bridesmaids, MJ, Natasha, Wanda, and Betty. He was so jittery, like he’d drank twelve espresso shots before walking out, but he couldn’t calm down. It felt like he hadn’t seen you in years and there was a huge hole in his chest that wouldn’t be filled until you were in his arms again. The doors opened and the guests all looked again as the ladies walked down to take their places, MJ the last, since she was the maid of honor. Then came Morgan in her flower girl dress, spreading petals as she walked, before sitting down next to Pepper with a wide smile.

Finally, you appeared on Tony’s arm, looking so radiant and beautiful in your white dress and holding your bouquet. Peter’s breath caught in his throat as your eyes met and you grinned at him. He beamed back, his eyes watering from the pure adoration he felt watching you descend the stairs and get closer and closer to him. He couldn’t see anything else and neither could you. Even if everyone attending didn’t know you both well, they would still be able to feel the love between you both.

By the time you got to your place across from Peter and handed the bouquet off to MJ, there were already tears streaming down his cheeks and it made your heart ache in the best way. Not even thinking, you reached up and wiped his tears away before taking his hands, getting a few ‘aww’s from your guests. Peter sniffled, the smiles never leaving either of your faces as his eyes locked onto yours and he gently squeezed your hands.

It was happening. It was _really_ happening.

Your heart pounded in your chest and Peter’s hands in yours helped you calm down. There were dozens of pairs of eyes on you, which should’ve made you nervous, but the only ones you cared about were the brown ones that looked deep into yours. Peter felt the same, all of his worries melting away, the only thing remaining being you. Tony was right, everything else became kind of…tuned out. Even when Bruce started to speak, that was secondary to the two of you.

You almost didn’t register it when Bruce mentioned that it was time for the vows, but you breathed in deep and tried to remember everything you wanted to convey. Peter’s thumbs gently brushed your skin and that gave you a bit more confidence. “Peter…I’ve been thinking about what I wanted to say in this moment for years, but it always seemed impossible to put into words. It still does.” He knew exactly how you felt, you knew that, and that helped.

“Our relationship didn’t exactly have the most conventional start, but it ended up being the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Growing up, I didn’t think I’d ever be happy or have a good life. You showed me that was wrong. You made me realize that I could love and be loved, that I deserve better. You’re the love of my life, Peter, and that will never ever change. I swear that no matter what happens, no matter what curve balls this crazy life throws at us, I’ll be right beside you, loving you. _Always_.”

A small sob left Peter’s throat when you finished and you realized your cheeks were also completely wet with tears of happiness. His voice broke as he began to speak. “If I told twelve year old me that he’d be marrying the amazing girl he met in Mr Conway’s class, the same girl that punched a bully in the face to protect him, he wouldn’t believe me. _I_ can barely believe it and I’m standing right here.” He laughed a bit, his voice trembling from the pure emotion in his chest.

“There was an awful point in time where I thought we wouldn’t be able to be together, but we are, and these last several years have been the best of my life. I would never trade them for anything. You make every day, every moment so much brighter just by being here. I promise to always do everything in my power to do the same for you. I promise to always protect you and support you, just like you do for me. And I promise to love you _forever_.”

It took everything the both of you had not to throw your arms around each other then and there, but there was still one more thing left to do. Ned presented the rings to you, and Bruce guided you both through the ring exchange. Peter fumbled with yours, just barely managing to catch it in his shaking hand to slip it on, right next to your engagement ring. Thankfully you didn’t drop his and it ended up right where it belonged.

“You may now kiss-” Bruce didn’t even get to finish before Peter wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you tenderly. You giggled against his lips and held his cheeks, still damp from all the tears. Cheers from your loved ones filled your ears, and you both finally broke the kiss, gazing into each other’s eyes once again before looking out at everyone as you held each other close. They all had smiles on their faces and May looked like she had been bawling the whole time, watching her boy look so full of joy and love.

Peter was already looking at you when you turned back to him. “I love you, Mrs Parker.”

You kissed him again and pressed your forehead to his with a smile. “I love you, Mr Parker.”


	4. Chapter 4

After the rest of the ceremony and the glass breaking, you and Peter were ushered off to the guest room for some private time before the reception. Both of you were thankful for it, because you’d missed each other so much and just wanted a little bit of time alone.

As soon as the door shut, Peter led you over to the bed and he sat down on the edge, pulling you onto his lap. He held you firmly around your middle, burying his face into the crook of your neck and taking in the scent he’d missed since the day before.

His lips left soft little kisses against your skin, making you smile. You closed your eyes and ran your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, kissing the top of his head. “I missed you, baby. I missed you so much,” you whispered into his hair.

Peter looked up at you with his red and teary eyes. “I missed you, too, angel. But now we’re officially married and we never have to be apart again.”

“God, I hope not. Spending the night without you was the worst.” You thought about how cold and lonely you’d felt without him, but the thought quickly left as his arms tightened around you slightly.

“It was. You were right about what you said yesterday though. As soon as I saw you…I felt like I could finally breathe again.” Peter smiled and you leaned down slightly to press a soft kiss to his lips.

You pulled away and touched your forehead to his. “Me, too. Tony told me that it would feel like it was just you and I, and that was the truth. Nothing else really mattered…just you.”

“Now you know how I feel every single day.” A small giggle left your lips and Peter watched you fondly, still not quite believing that the girl of his dreams was finally his wife, and that he was your husband. Nothing could be better than knowing that you were truly bound forever.

“Part of me wants to stay here longer and miss the reception, but we’re also about to have a full week together with no distractions…”

“Just say the word and I’ll web the door shut, angel. We can stay in here all night if you want.”

You laughed and shook your head. “You say that like the entire Avenger isn’t on the other side and willing to break the door down to get us to go party.”

“I can take them.” Peter winked playfully, making you giggle.

“Nerd.”

“But I’m your nerd. Officially, as of not even ten minutes ago.” Peter lifted up his left hand and wiggled his fingers, proudly showing off his wedding band.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

—-

It was an hour of food, more ceremony, and embarrassing speeches from Ned and MJ before Pietro and Wanda took care of the tables, converting the grassy area into a dance floor, strung with fairy lights since the sun was nearly set. Peter stood next to you, linking his fingers through yours as everyone started to surround the area. Finally, it was time to party, which meant that the two of you would have your first dance as husband and wife.

You’d danced together countless times in your living room without a soul around, so you were both nervous. Neither of you were great at dancing and now every Avenger and more had their eyes on you. Peter led you out to the middle of the space and brought his hands to your hips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling up at him. “Just make sure you catch me if I stumble.”

Peter circled his arms around you, pulling you closer to his chest. “Always.” The soft acoustic tune, one that you’d picked, played over the speakers, and Peter led you to gently sway to the music.

_No longer no longer_

_What you ask_

_Strange steps_

_Heels turned black_

_The cinders the cinders_

_They light the path_

_Of these strange steps_

_Take us back, take us back_

It took a couple of lines, but Peter recognized the song, having heard you sing it to him before. Singing to him always made you nervous, but he loved it and he honestly liked your version much better. His eyes started watering again and you knew that he must have recognized it. You held him tighter and laid your head on his shoulder, leading him to let his face go to the crook of your neck.

_Flow sweetly hang heavy_

_You suddenly complete me_

_You suddenly complete me_

_Flow sweetly hang heavy_

_You suddenly complete me_

_You suddenly complete me_

Other couples soon came out to join, but neither of you noticed. You were in your own little world, wrapped in each other’s arms. Peter smiled against you as you quietly hummed the song for him. Neither of you wanted to let go, just enjoy the moment together, but you knew that someone would try to cut in eventually.

May actually gave you two a few songs together before she came in and excitedly pulled Peter away, gushing even more as she danced with her nephew. Meanwhile, you got to dance with Tony, definitely the only male you would really want to do that with, aside from Peter obviously.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and Tony led you by your waist, much more confidently than Peter could. Maybe you both should’ve got lessons from him…"Thank you for making this possible, Tony.“

He shrugged nonchalantly. "What’s billions of dollars and a huge property if I don’t use some of it to throw parties for my family?”

With a laugh, you continued. “I didn’t mean the wedding itself. Well, kind of. I was talking about all of it. Everything you did to help Peter before and everything you’ve done for the two of us. I’m not sure Peter ever would’ve approached me if it weren’t for you, honestly.”

“Ah, give Pete some credit. He wouldn’t have been able to stay away from you for long.” Tony’s voice turned more sincere than teasing. “I’m glad I helped though, and I’m proud to call you family, kid.”

You hugged Tony tight, trying to keep the tears at bay, then pulled back and smiled. “I’m proud to call you family, too.” Your eyes caught Pepper and Morgan standing off to the side watching and you smiled at them as well. “All of you.”

Meanwhile, Peter and May were having their own heartfelt moment, the latter hugging her nephew. May was still in disbelief that her boy was growing up so fast. He’d graduated college, gotten married, and would probably become a parent himself eventually. She still remembered his first steps and first words like they were yesterday, but he was so beyond that now. “I’m so proud of you, Peter. Ben would be, too.”

Peter grinned, tears starting to form in his eyes again. He’d thought that you would be the only one to make him cry on his wedding day. “Thanks, May.”

They soon let you and Peter go back to each other and, like he had said before, it was like you could breathe again. You held each other tight once again, barely moving to the music as Peter leaned in to give you a sweet kiss.

—-

After hours of dancing and laughing with family and friends, you and Peter ended up back in the guest room, exhausted beyond measure. You flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to undress or even kick off your shoes. Peter smiled softly as he watched you stretch out on the mattress, loosening his tie so he could take it off. “Sleepy?”

“Mhm,” you mumbled against the pillow, making him laugh.

Peter definitely understood, because it had been a very long day. All he wanted to do was get into his pajamas and snuggle you until you both fell asleep. It felt like a million years since you’d slept in his arms. “Me, too. As gorgeous as you look in it, we’ll have to get you out of your dress before we go to bed.”

“Ugh, okay.” As you sat up with a pout, Peter put the pajamas you’d packed next to you on the bed. He got you to stand up and helped you unbutton the back, because you sure as hell hadn’t gotten into it yourself so you needed a hand to get out. He slipped it off of you and you quickly threw on the pair of shorts and his t-shirt.

You laid back down and burrowed into the blanket, sneaking a peek as he changed into his own pajamas. You really wished you both weren’t so exhausted, because any other time you would’ve been quick to rip those clothes right back off of him.

Peter got into the bed next you, pulling the blanket back over your bodies and wrapping his arms around you. Closing your eyes, you eagerly snuggled into his chest and hugged him close, savoring his warmth. You mumbled quietly into his chest, making him smile. “Goodnight, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too, angel. Goodnight.” He kissed your forehead and softly pet your hair, letting his eyes shut as he drifted off, knowing his wife was safe in his arms.

—-

_Riker’s Island, during the reception_

(F/N) (L/N) sat in a dingy grey room, somehow even more drab than the rest of the place, having been wheeled there by the guards. They wouldn’t tell him what was going on, no matter how much he asked, but he knew from experience that being in a secluded area with guards never went well. Especially because he was in a prison within the prison, his own body, and couldn’t fight back.

He knew he didn’t belong here, that what he did shouldn’t have landed him in a prison as extreme as RIker’s, and he thought about it all the time. Someone pulled the strings, forced him into that hellhole. Obviously you hadn’t done it yourself, but he was certain you had something to do with it. You’d always been a whiny, ungrateful little bitch, even before your mother left.

The door to the room opened and in walked someone who most definitely was not a guard. He as a well dressed young man, and he looked vaguely familiar, like maybe he’d seen him on the news. “Good evening, Mr (L/N).”

“Who the hell are you?”

The young man sat down in the chair across from him, a smile on his face that didn’t exactly convey kindness. “That doesn’t matter. I’m here to talk to you about something very important.” 

He pulled out a manila folder and produced a stack of photos, spreading them out on the table for your father to see. They all included you, and you were never alone, always with a young brunet, a middle aged woman, a large bearded man, some young girls, and… _was that Tony Stark?_

Some of them were long distance photos of you and the brunet boy at the altar, you in a wedding dress, and little did he know, they were taken only an hour before. The four year long rage that had festered inside him only grew bigger with this new fuel. You were living and _happy_ while he was stuck in Riker’s, paralyzed from the neck down, for life.

“Mr (L/N), I’m here to talk to you about your daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Hysteric by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs, specifically the acoustic version


	5. Chapter 5

The jet roared as you and Peter sat side by side, hand in hand. You admired the view outside the window as Peter admired you. His love, his soulmate, his _wife_. He’d been lucky enough to marry you the day before and was heading to one of Tony’s private islands that he so graciously offered. The two of you were going to spend a totally interrupted week together and Peter couldn’t wait.

You turned to him, smiling. “I just realized I haven’t been on a plane since we went to Europe.”

“At least this time you’re sitting next to me.” Peter couldn’t help the little tinge of jealousy as he thought back to you sitting next to Brad Davis on the plane ride to Venice. He knew it was a little ridiculous considering the two of you had been together for years and were _married_ , but he couldn’t help himself.

Knowing him well, you could clearly see it. “I’d definitely much rather be sitting next to you. But if it helps, he was only nice to me because he wanted an in with MJ.”

Peter didn’t know whether to be upset or happy about that, so instead he settled on cupping your cheek and ghosting his lips over yours. “Let’s just stop talking about Brad Davis. Forever.”

“Fine with me.” You leaned in to let your lips meet and your hands went to rest on his chest. His soft lips against yours made your skin tingle and all you wanted to do was get lost in the feeling. You did until…

“Hey! G-rated!” There it was, Happy’s favorite call out when you and Peter got a little too affectionate around him. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Sorry, Happy!” You called to the man in the cockpit, looking right at Peter as you did. You leaned in closer to him and giggled before whispering “I’m not really sorry”. With another soft kiss, you laid your head on his shoulder.

It was about another hour before the jet landed on a gorgeous beach. Out of the window, you got a view of the crystal clear water and you looked back at Peter excitedly. You’d never been to a real beach before, never seen the ocean like this.

The two of you stepped off of the jet, Peter carrying all of the bags because he insisted, and you spotted the cute little beach house that would be your home for the week. It was painted light blue, with huge windows and a patio to sit and view the water. It didn’t look like much on the outside, but you were sure the inside was very fancy. It was Tony’s after all.

After thank you’s and well wishes, Happy got back in the jet, waiting to take off until you guys went inside. You walked the few meters up to the house when Peter stopped you. “Wait here a second.”

You watched as he set one of the bags down so he could open the door and disappear inside. Moments later, he emerged, coming up to you without a word and picking you up bridal style. You squeaked in surprise and wrapped your arms around his neck without hesitation, grinning at him and him at you.

Peter stepped through the threshold and you looked around at the interior. It had the cozy style of your usual beach house, but you were sure there was tech hidden all over. There was a spacious living room, lit by those wide windows, a kitchen, and a few unexplored doors. One door in particular interested you though, and you looked up at Peter with a smirk.

“What do you think about checking out the bedroom?”

—-

The next day, you stood in the huge en suite bathroom, checking yourself out in the mirror. You had on one of the many lingerie sets you brought with you, a simple black one, just a lacy bra and panties. He was going to love it, just like everything else you wore, and would most likely end up tearing it off of you.

A thought sat in the back of your mind though, which had been getting bigger and bigger recently. You picked up the little plastic compact on the counter, knowing it was your time to take your pill. And there was the problem.

Peter had been begging you to have a baby basically since you got together, but you always told him you would prefer to wait. Yes, you wanted to have kids with him, but you were still in school at the time. It would’ve been a lot to juggle for both of you. Now, all of that was out of the way.

You knew he would be overjoyed if you told him you wanted to try for a baby, but there was the issue of how to bring it up. A soft tap on the door startled you and you nearly dropped the container. “(Y/N), are you okay?”

Hiding the compact behind your back with one hand, you opened the door, revealing a shirtless Peter. His mouth fell open as he took in your newest outfit, his eyes slowly scanning over you. “You’re so beautiful.”

Blushing deeply, you reached out to touch his chest with the other hand. “You are too, Pete. My beautiful boy.” You almost got distracted by tracing the planes of his muscles until you remembered. “Can we talk about something really quick?”

Peter’s face suddenly turned from pleased to concerned. “What’s wrong, angel?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Pete.” You assured him as he led you to sit on the bed, taking your hand in his. Slowly, you brought your other hand up and revealed the container in your palm.

He looked between it and you, not understanding why you were showing it to him. It was your birth control, he knew that well. He’d spent years using all of his willpower to not mess with it and respect your wishes.

“It’s the usual time of day that I take it, but I…” A sudden nervousness filled you, but you knew it would be okay as you continued. “I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, I could _stop_ taking it?”

A huge grin broke out over Peter’s face and he pulled you in for a hug, holding you tight. He’d been waiting for this moment for years, for you to finally be ready, and his heart felt like a bomb going off at your words. “Y-you want to have a baby?” His voice was cracking muffled against your neck.

You ran your hand through his soft hair, smiling fondly. “I do. I always did. Now we’re finally in a good place to do it.”

Peter looked up at you with red eyes and pulled you into a soft kiss, letting his lips barely touch yours as he broke away to speak. “I wanna put a baby in you so bad, angel.”

The pure happiness in his voice made your heart flutter. That was until more logical thoughts filled your head. “It might not happen the first time though. We might have to try for a while. I just don’t want you to be disappointed if it takes time.”

“I’ve waited for years, I can wait a little longer. Just knowing that we’re really trying now…” A single tear fell down his cheek and you wiped it away.

“And speaking of trying…” You took his face in your hands and kissed him again, still gentle and unhurried. Peter slid his hands under your thighs and picked you up, carefully putting you down on the bed and taking his place between your legs.

Your fingers went to his hair as he opened his mouth for you, letting you slip your tongue in. It met his own in a dance that you’d done a thousand times and would never get old. Peter moaned into your mouth as you tugged gently at his curls, making you smile.

Warm hands trailed up your body, leaving a fire behind, until they reached the straps of your top. He broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to slowly push the straps off of your shoulders, pressing his lips to your skin as he did. You lifted yourself up a bit so he could reach under you and undo the clasps, then he took it off of you, exposing your chest to him.

Peter wasted no time in kissing all over your neck, chest, and collarbones, each one so soft, until he finally mouthed at your nipple, using his fingers to play with the other just how you liked. You let your eyes close, sighing softly at the sensation. “You might want to enjoy playing with these while you can. They’re probably going to be sore a lot when I’m pregnant.”

That last word struck a nerve in Peter, reminding him of all the times he imagined your belly swollen with his child. Just the thought made his already hard cock twitch painfully in his pants. In spite of what you said, he abandoned your breasts and went to place open mouthed kisses all over your stomach. “I can’t wait until our baby’s in here. You’re gonna look even more amazing.”

You smiled at Peter as he gazed up at you, kissing and touching your tummy in appreciation. Looking at Peter so eager and happy left no doubt in your mind that this was right. You brushed his curls back from his forehead. “I can just imagine you holding our baby and being all cute with them. You’re going to be the best dad.”

Peter’s fingers hooked in your panties, peppering kisses to your hip as he slowly pulled them down. “And you’ll be the best mom.” He got the offending fabric off and threw it to the floor. It would’ve been easier to rip it away, but he wanted this to go slow. Your fingers tangled in his curls again as he marked your thighs, taking in the intoxicating scent of your arousal.

He made his way closer with the intention of making you come on his tongue, moaning once he saw how wet you already were, when you gently tugged his hair to stop him. “Pete, I just want you inside of me…I want you to fill me up and put a baby in me.” You knew that would get him going even more and it honestly did it for you too.

What you didn’t realize was that your words alone almost made Peter come in his pants. His cheeks turned red and his eyes were almost black as he looked up at you. “God, you always know just what to say.” He quickly jumped up from the bed and stripped off his pants and boxers, setting his hard cock free.

Peter settled between your legs again, entwining his right hand with your left and using his other to hold his length. “I love you so much, angel.”

You squeezed his hand gently, letting your free one rest on his shoulder as you wrapped your legs around his waist. “I love you too, baby.”

He rubbed the tip of his cock through your slick folds, barely touching your swollen clit and making your hips buck a bit. “I’ve got you.” Slowly, he entered you with a kiss, letting you feel every inch of his cock as he bottomed out. Your velvety walls clenched around him so perfectly and he swore it was the most heavenly feeling.

Peter started languidly rolling his hips into you, not thrusting or being rough in any way. It wasn’t like you never had soft sex, you had it a lot actually, but it was the first time that you did it with the intention of having a baby. This time, it all had a whole new meaning.

His hand held your thigh, rubbing it gently with each rock of your bodies. Peter kisses your face and neck, listening to every little whine you let out. You loved having your whole body pressed against him like that, taking in every bit of his warm, soft skin, and the way his tip rubbed against your spot had you tingling from head to toe. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered into your neck, making you shiver.

He was leaving you breathless just like always, so you just moaned in response. But Peter was a talker. “Feels so good. F-fuck. Gonna look so beautiful carrying our babies.”

You were getting closer, your toes curling as your end built fast even at the slow, deep pace he kept. “Ah, Pete.”

Sweat covered his forehead from the effort of not coming, but he knew that you were near the edge. He moved his hand from your thigh to circle your clit in rhythm with his movements. “I’m gonna get you so full of my cum. Give you everything I have.”

“Fuck. Peter, I’m close. So close. Please fill me up.”

Your desperate voice pushed Peter to his orgasm as he came hard inside of you, painting your walls with his hot cum and bringing you over the edge with him. He moaned your name, whimpering as your walls squeezed tight and milked him. You gripped his hand as the waves hit you, his fingers still rubbing at your sensitive bundle. Your names kept falling from each other’s mouths until the high finally ended.

Peter stayed inside of you, knowing that you’d be going for another round once he was hard again in a minute. You reached up and pulled him down into another deep kiss, never letting go of his hand. Both of you hoped that this would be the one, but you had six more days on the island to make sure. Peter wanted more than anything for you to be pregnant by the time you got home.

—-

Happy dropped you and Peter off at the apartment, and as much as you liked the little beach house, you’d missed home, so you took it in with a smile. Your husband came in after you and dropped the bags on the floor just inside the door, opting instead to hug you from behind, rubbing your belly.

Both of you knew that you wouldn’t be able to tell yet even if it did work, but that didn’t keep Peter from being excited. He hadn’t stopped touching your stomach the whole week, even on the way home, and Happy probably thought you were already pregnant.

All Peter could think about was a bunch of mini hims and yous running around the apartment, and then he realized that the apartment would be too small for a family. But before he could think on that anymore, you pointed towards the kitchen counter. “What’s with the box?”

Peter followed your finger and found a box wrapped in blue paper with a white bow. He frowned at it for a moment, but it didn’t trigger his spider sense, so he knew it was safe. May must have brought it inside when she came to water your plants. You followed him as he went to check out the box, seeing that it had a little tag on it that Peter carefully picked up, which read:

_“Congratulations on your wedding. Wishing you a lifetime of happiness. -H.O.”_

Peter read the note out loud to you and you smiled. Harry hadn’t contacted anyone in months, ever since his father died, and you knew that Peter missed his friend and regretted him not attending the wedding. He opened up the box and pulled out a big bottle of wine, which you assumed was worth more money than you and Peter combined. “That was nice of him. Maybe it means he’s ready to start talking to everyone again.”

He looked down at the note, images flashing through his mind of Norman’s broken body, and maybe even worse, Harry’s face when he met him at the hospital. The last time he saw him. He put the bottle back in the box and smiled sadly.

“I hope so.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Three Weeks Later_

You woke up in Peter’s embrace, his arms wrapped around you tight as you laid your head on his bare chest, your head tucked under his chin. His heart beat against his chest and you could hear his soft breaths, making you smile. Waking up every morning with the love of your life, your husband, was something you would never get tired of.

Thoughts of last night danced through your head when you shifted to look up at him and saw the nearly faded marks on his neck. You admired them and the way his curls had been turned into a mess, and not just from sleep.

Ever since the two of you had decided to try for a baby, you took every opportunity to have sex. Morning, afternoon, and night. Whenever you wanted it, Peter would happily oblige. He was so eager to get you pregnant, and seeing him so excited about your future family made you love him even more than you already did.

“You know, it’s not polite to stare.” Peter’s voice was gravelly from sleep and it would be a lie to say you didn’t find that incredibly sexy.

You laughed, making Peter grin even though he hadn’t opened his eyes yet. “That’s a bit hypocritical coming from you, baby.”

“I can’t help it that you’re so gorgeous.” He finally looked down at you with his sleepy brown eyes, his heart beating even faster as he tried to ignore the tingle he’d been feeling from the moment he woke up.

“Stooop,” you groaned, burying your face in the crook of his neck. “It’s too early for you to get me all flustered like this.”

Peter chuckled as he held you tighter and kissed the top of your head. “It’s never too early for me to tell my wife how amazing she is.”

You smiled against his skin, heat radiating from your cheeks. Hearing him call you his wife was another thing you would never grow tired of. You looked up at him again and cupped his cheek. “I love you, Pete.”

He nuzzled his face against your hand a bit on instinct. “I love you, too, angel. Want me to make some breakfast?”

“Yeah, but I was thinking we could do something else first…”

—-

Just like usual, you ended up in the lab at the Avengers compound while Peter was off doing his Spider-Man duties. Only today, he was on an actual Avengers mission, and you were working with Bruce instead of Tony.

There was no classic rock blasting, only soft classical, which you were thankful for with how much your head was hurting. You’d felt alright in bed during the morning, but once you got there and started working, that changed.

You examined the hologram of Peter’s new suit, which you and Tony were still working on, trying to push down the nausea that threatened you. You were eager to finish designing it, as you wanted Peter to have as much Stark tech and protection as possible, especially if you were going to bring a child into the world together.

More saliva started forming in your mouth and you sipped some water, hoping it would help, but it had been going on all day and a little bit the few days before, nothing stopping it. You tried and pretty soon you couldn’t anymore, and you ran towards the closest trashcan and emptied your stomach.

Moments later, there was a large hand patting your back comfortingly as more came out. It was Bruce, always caring and thoughtful, and he spoke while you spit and breathed deeply. “Feel better?”

Before you could answer, another wave of nausea hit and it was basically just bile at that point. You were sweating when you straightened back up, no longer leaning over the can. “Not really.”

Bruce removed his hand from your back and went to get you some water. “When did this start?”

You winced at the nasty taste in your mouth, so you gratefully took the water once he offered it to you, sipping it slowly. “A couple of days ago, but it wasn’t this bad until today. I tried to hold it in and couldn’t anymore.”

He looked over you, not in a creepy way, but more like he was in thought. “(Y/N), when was your last menstrual cycle?”

“That’s a bit of a mess right now because I just got off of my birth control.” You knew what he was getting at, and you’d kind of had your suspicions, but you also hadn’t wanted to bring it up to Peter until you knew for sure. You didn’t want to get his hopes up and crush them if you weren’t pregnant yet.

“We can do a pregnancy test while you’re here. Maybe you’ll have good news for Peter when he gets back. I can give you something for the nausea too.”

“That’s a really good idea. Especially the nausea medicine because I’d love to not puke up anymore stomach acid.”

Soon, Bruce had you sitting on one of the beds in the medbay, and you were glad to not be standing anymore. He took a sample of your blood, making you feel a bit lightheaded. He was surprisingly gentle considering that he was literally the Hulk. Once he had enough to do the test, he gave you a shot of nausea medicine. You were left there to wait, an emesis bag in hand just in case, and you were sure you would need it if the medicine wasn’t strong enough.

You hoped Bruce was right and that the feeling you had was true. That you were finally pregnant and would be able to tell Peter. You could just imagine his face and how he would be a million times happier than the day you suggested trying for a baby. He’d be over the moon and so would you.

There was a smile on your face when Bruce came back into the room a little later and he noticed. “ _Now_ you look like you feel better.”

“Little bit. What did the test say?” Your heart sped up in anticipation and caused you to feel nauseated again.

Bruce gave you a smile and clapped a hand on your shoulder. “Congratulations, (Y/N). You’re pregnant.”

A huge grin broke out across your face at his words. “I’m pregnant…”

—-

About an hour later, you still sat in the medbay, sipping on a ginger ale. The medicine helped a bit, but it was still iffy as to whether you’d puke again, so he told you to take it easy until Peter got back. Of course, you couldn’t really do that because you were too excited.

All you wanted to do was tell Peter, but you also wanted it to be in person. You wanted to see his reaction to the good news, no matter how eager you were. He’d even texted you and you managed not to throw in any hints or anything. Bruce told you that the Avengers who went on the mission would be back soon, so you just had to be patient.

When the medbay doors slammed open, you nearly jumped out of your skin. You relaxed for a moment when you saw Peter, but the frantic look in his eyes as he ran toward you had you very concerned.

He stopped right next to the bed and started touching and scanning his eyes over you. Bruce had told him that you were in the medbay, but said it was best if you told him why, and he’d been panicking his whole way to you. “Why are you in the medbay?! What’s going on?! Are you hurt?!”

“Pete.”

“Did something happen in the lab?! You’re not supposed to do anything dangerous in there!”

“Peter.”

“Oh god, I never should’ve went on that mission! This is all my fault!”

“Peter, I’m pregnant!”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so…” He finally processed your words and looked at you with wide eyes. “You’re-? You’re-?”

“I am.” You placed your hand on your belly and smiled up at him. “I’m pregnant with our baby, Pete.”

Tears flooded Peter’s eyes as he beamed, letting out something between a sob and a laugh. “We’re really having a baby!” He pulled you into a tight hug, his body practically shaking from the excitement. “I love you so much!”

You hugged him right back, running a hand through his hair as you kissed his temple. “I love you, too.”

Peter realized he could feel that tingle again, something that had been noticeably absent when he was on the mission, but it was even stronger now than it had been the past few days. It wasn’t quite like when his spider sense warned him of danger, it was more like a feeling of familiarity. And he’d only been feeling it around you…and the baby.

He moved enough to look at you with his watery eyes, seeing that you were about the same, and another huge smile broke out over his face. “(Y/N)…I think I’ve been sensing our baby…”

“What do you mean ‘sensing’?”

“I’ve had this feeling when around you the last few days, kind of like my, uh, Peter tingle, but not. It’s different than when it warns me of danger. Now that we know you’re pregnant, it makes total sense.”

“Do you think our baby will be like you? That might be why you can feel them.”

Peter let his hand rest over your stomach, rubbing it softly. “I hope they are. Huh, little spider? Are you gonna be like your daddy?”

You were about to point out that they wouldn’t be able to hear him yet, but you couldn’t bring yourself to. Instead, you listened to him speak to your child, excited for the day you could see him hold them in his arms and do the same thing.

—-

_Harry sat in the waiting room at the hospital, head in his hands as he sobbed. He’d never had the best relationship with his father, but that didn’t mean that getting the call about his father being in surgery didn’t scare him. And that didn’t mean it didn’t tear him apart when the doctor came out an hour before and told him that there was nothing else they could do. Norman Osborn was dead._

_He felt someone sit down next to him, but he didn’t care enough to be embarrassed or annoyed that someone else was there to witness his tears. The person put a hand on his shoulder, and a familiar voice spoke to him. “Harry, I’m so sorry.”_

_Harry turned to see Peter sitting there, with you right next to him. He looked between the two of you and scoffed, his vision blurry from the tears. “You’re_ sorry _? I don’t need your pity, Peter.”_

_“That’s not-”_

“ _Fuck you,” Harry spat, ripping Peter’s hand from his shoulder and standing from the chair. “You don’t get to apologize to me. It’s_ your _fault he’s dead.” He turned and stalked out of the waiting room, to get away from everything, and especially from you and Peter._

_“Harry, wait!” You called behind him, but he ignored it, stepping out into the snowy night._

“Who the hell are you?”

Harry looked up at the man who had interrupted his thoughts. Mac Gargan. He’d been sitting in a chair in the man’s hideout just waiting, biding his time. He leaned forward, looking up at the villain, who was not happy that his place had been broken into. “I think you know who I am, Mr Gargan.”

It took a moment, but it dawned on him. “You’re Osborn’s kid. What’re you doing here?”

“I came to offer you something. Something you want more than anything.”

Gargan smirked at the young man. “And what is that?”

Harry stood up and walked closer to Gargan. He knew the man didn’t take him seriously. After all, he was less than half his age. But he knew it was something he wouldn’t refuse. “The opportunity to not just kill Spider-Man, but destroy him. Take everything from him. Just like he did to you when he gave you those scars and put you in prison.”

“You really did take after your old man…Alright, what’s your plan, kid?”

“All you need to do for now is lay low like the others. No bank robberies, no murders, nothing that’ll catch his attention. Then I’ll contact you when it’s time.”

The older man crossed his arms over his chest, looking over Harry with curiosity. “Who else do you have?”

“Octavius, Dillon, Sytsevich, and Marko.”

“Solid crew, but usually when we do something like this, there’s six of us.”

Harry smiled at him, unsettling enough to put the supervillain off, but not enough to give up a chance at revenge. “Let me worry about that…”


	7. Chapter 7

_Three Months Later_ **  
**

Packed boxes littered your apartment, and it seemed quite empty without everything the two of you had decorated it with over the years. You were heartbroken at the idea of leaving behind the apartment where you had so many memories, but Peter was right. It was time to buy a house with all of the money you’d both been saving up. It would be the best thing for your little family once the new addition arrived.

Thankfully, major crimes in the city had seemed to die down over the last few months. None of Peter’s usual villains showed up anymore, mostly just low level goons who were no match for him. You didn’t want to question it because it meant he was home more. He had more time to get the new house ready and pack everything, since he refused to let you lift a finger. Plus, he was safer this way, since any dangerous battles were during Avengers missions where he had backup.

Peter had suspicions at first about the lack of super villains in New York, but it didn’t take long before he was completely blinded by the baby. He was too busy preparing and reading every parenting resource he could get his hands on.

Your hand had been running through Peter’s messy hair as you sat with him on the couch after an uneventful patrol, and you were starting to fall asleep before he spoke. “Did you know our baby is the size of an orange?” You opened your eyes and looked down at Peter, whose head laid on your thighs.

Peter turned his phone towards you so you could see the screen with the information, but you were more interested in the certain sparkle in his eye. It had been there ever since the day you told him you were pregnant and it made you so happy. Knowing he was this excited meant everything to you.

“Yeah, pretty soon the baby’s gonna be as big as a watermelon and I’ll be _huge_.” You lifted your shirt up slightly, showing the barely there baby bump you were sporting.

A deep blush dusted Peter’s cheeks and he reached up to press a hand to your belly, which he loved to do almost constantly, especially since you were starting to show. “Don’t say it like that. You’re beautiful. You’ll always be beautiful.”

You bent down to give him a soft kiss and smiled. “I love you, Pete.”

He grinned up at you, his face still a bright red. After years of dating and finally marrying you, he still couldn’t believe he was in this position. It was a dream come true. “I love you too. And Peter Jr.”

You giggled and shook your head, “I _really_ hope you’re not set on that name.”

“What’s wrong with Peter Jr?” You raised your eyebrow at him and he laughed. “Okay, okay. It’ll just be a placeholder until we decide. And hey, they could be a (Y/N) Jr. I hope they are. I mean, I’ll love our baby either way obviously, but a little girl would be nice…”

“We’ll know at our appointment next week. It’ll make all of the name stuff a lot easier.” You bit your lip and brushed a curl from his forehead, deciding that now was as good a time as any to bring up what you’d been considering. “But I was thinking that maybe, if it’s a boy, we could name him Ben.”

Peter’s eyes went wide and a moment later you could see them turn glassy. “Y-you would do that?”

With a soft smile, you stroked his cheek. “Of course. Ben’s always been so important to you. I think it’s a perfect name for our little spider. Or the next if this one’s a girl.”

Possibly the brightest grin you’d ever seen on him stretched across his face. “Next?”

You shrugged, but his smile was making your heart ache. “I know it’s kind of early to think about that, but I have the feeling we won’t just stop at one.”

“Me too.” All Peter wanted was to have a ton of babies with you, as many as you wanted. Even though he hadn’t truly experienced fatherhood yet, he _definitely_ wanted more than one.

You did too, but you weren’t quite as confident as Peter. As a matter of fact, you’d been in your head quite a lot when it came to the baby lately. You wanted them, of course you did, but that didn’t mean you weren’t scared. Scared of screwing up. Scared of not being good enough.

“You okay, angel? You look upset.” Peter asked as he sat up next to you, his hand on top of yours.

It was times like this where his knowledge of you was kind of a pain in the ass because you weren’t really ready to talk about it. You didn’t know how to express your fears without making it seem like you had cold feet. “Y-yeah.”

“We don’t have to have more kids if you don’t want to,” he said quietly, not being able to hide the sadness in his voice.

“It’s not that, I just…” You took a deep breath and looked into Peter’s concerned and curious eyes. “I’m scared. Don’t get me wrong, I want this with you. I want this baby and more. It’s just that…I didn’t exactly have the best examples of how to parent. You had May and Ben, and there’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll be an amazing dad because of them. But you know how my parents treated me. I don’t want to accidentally hurt them like my parents did to me. I’m just so terrified of screwing up with our baby…”

Peter carefully wiped away a tear before it could roll down your cheek, then pulled you into a big hug. You held him tight and buried your face in his neck, taking in his comforting scent and warmth. “I get it, but you are _nothing_ like your parents. You would never hurt our baby on purpose, not like they did to you. You’re going to be an amazing mom, I’m sure of it. And I’ll always be here with you. We can do anything as long as we’re together. You and me.”

You pulled back slightly to look at him with your red eyes and cracked a smile. His brown eyes stared deep into yours and you wondered how you got so lucky. You leaned in and kissed him, gentle and unhurried, then pressed your forehead to his. “ _You and me_.”

Peter rubbed the tip of his nose against yours and smiled back at you. “You, me, and our little Ben.”

He had chased your worries away, and his words made you think of something else entirely. “But what if they’re not a Ben?”

“We could name her May. If you want to. We don’t have to name all of our kids after my family though. There are other names out th-”

You put a finger over his lips to stop his rambling, as cute as it was. “Your family is my family too. May is like the mom I always wanted. I’d love to name our baby after her.”

Peter grinned and gently pushed you down to lay back on the couch so he could hover over you. He peppered kissed all over your cheeks, making you giggle. “You’re perfect, angel. I love you so much.”

You caught him in another sweet kiss and pulled him closer to you, whispering against his lips, “I love you too, Pete.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a very blatant reference to a certain comic because I couldn’t resist. It's kinda graphic though so read at your own risk.

The house was finally coming together. It was newly painted and everything had been moved in, the only thing left being to unpack. Thankfully, May offered to come over and help when she got off work since Peter would be leaving for patrol about that time. So the two of you sat in the living room together, unpacking some of the boxes that were stacked up. You’d assured Peter that you’d only do really small stuff because he was so worried about you, and you were sticking to that.

Each thing you unpacked, you examined fondly. Framed photos of you and Peter, little souvenirs he brought you from Avengers missions, decorations the two of you picked out together, and more. They brought back the best times of your relationship with Peter. Though you were still sad about leaving the apartment where everything began, these pieces and Peter himself were enough to remind you of it all.

“That’s such a great picture of you two.” The sound of May’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you focused once again on the photo in your hand, encased in a simple black frame. It was you and Peter out at the Stark cabin the first time you visited, sitting next to each other on the porch. The afternoon sun provided the perfect lighting as you smiled at each other. Morgan had taken the picture so at the time neither of you were sure how it would come out, but it was perfect.

“Thanks, it’s one of my favorites.” You smiled and got up to sit the picture up on the shelf Peter had put up the night before, then sat back down again.

May was looking at you, but it took a moment for you to notice and glance up at her. “How are you, honey? I’ve been worried about you after what we talked about.”

“Oh that?” You shrugged, pulling out another item from the box. “I’m good now. Peter and I actually talked about it. I don’t know why I was so scared.”

“It’s normal, trust me. I was terrified when we first adopted Peter, but Ben and I were a team, just like you and Peter.”

“I get it. It was just…different coming from Peter, you know?”

“I know, honey.” May rubbed your shoulder. “I’m so proud of both of you.”

“Thanks, May.” You gave her a smile, hoping she could see how grateful you were for her.

“Of course. Now how about we take a break and get some food? Peter asked me to make sure you eat something while I’m here.”

Peter was obsessed about you gaining the right amount of weight every month to keep you and the baby healthy. He could be a bit extra, but you appreciated it. “Yeah, sure.”

—-

Everything in the new house was quiet, save for the murmur of the tv. May had left about two hours ago so you sat alone on the couch, half watching a rerun of some comedy. You were just waiting for Peter to get home so you could take care of him if needed then finally go to bed with him.

You still weren’t used to the house and it really felt weird without him. It wasn’t home yet like the apartment had been for so long, but you hoped that would change soon. Once everything was settled, you would be totally fine.

Your phone rang and you looked down to see a text.

**Pete 🥰: I’ll be home soon, angel 💕**

**_Can’t wait_** 😘, you replied, grinning the whole time.

Only a few minutes later, you heard a tap on the back door. You were confused before you realized that the biometric locks hadn’t been set up yet and your distracted husband had probably forgotten his key.

You carefully got up with your phone in hand and peeked through the window, seeing nothing, but Peter could have easily been on the wall or something. But when you opened the door and stepped out to find no sign of Peter, you began to worry.

You turned around to go back inside, instead finding a figure blocking your way, and it was definitely not Peter. He wore a familiar mask, green with wide yellow eyes and a twisted smile. It couldn’t be…

“It’s been a while, (Y/N). Let’s catch up,” the figure said with a modulated voice.

Before you could do anything, there was a syringe in your neck. You tried to fight back, throw a punch or _something_ , but you were already starting to feel heavy from the drug, and you heard your phone shatter on the ground.

With one final attempt to hit him, your limbs went limp, and you fell into his arms as you blacked out completely.

—-

Peter slid the bedroom window open and climbed in, relieved to be home. He just wanted to get out of his suit and cuddle with you until you both fell asleep. It had been a long day and all he could think about was seeing you.

You weren’t in bed, so he made his way down the stairs, announcing himself so he wouldn’t scare you. “(Y/N), I’m home…”

There was no response, so he assumed that you fell asleep while waiting for him. He got to the bottom and headed towards the living room, seeing that the tv was on an old sitcom. With a smile, he leaned over the couch with the expectation of seeing you, but found it empty.

Peter frowned and stood back up. “(Y/N)?!”

Again, no answer, so he fumbled for his phone and dialed you, all the while checking every room in the house. You hadn’t mentioned that you were leaving, and he knew you would’ve told him.

Once he got closer to the backdoor, he heard your phone ringing outside. He didn’t understand why the door was open. Maybe you’d gone out for fresh air? But why weren’t you answering the phone?

When Peter walked back out into the night air, he followed the sound and found your phone on the porch, the screen cracked so badly that he almost couldn’t recognize the contact picture you had for him. With a shaky hand, he ended the phone call and looked around the area desperately. You _had_ to be there somewhere.

Peter’s chest became tight and he could barely breathe. “(Y/N)?!” His voice was cracked, broken, as his surroundings started to spin.

Karen spoke, making him jump slightly. _‘Peter, she’s not in the immediate area.’_

You weren’t there. You were _gone_.

Fear, rage, and anxiety all swirled within him, and soon enough, Peter had put his mask back on and swung away from home. He would search the whole damn city if he had to. Every building, every tunnel, _everywhere_. He was going to find you and make whoever took you regret ever getting near you.

He tried the tracking beacon in your necklace, something he’d never had to use before, but it looked like it had been disabled somehow. Peter wasn’t even sure where to start now. He was so distracted that he barely felt his spider sense warn him before something smacked him off of his web and into a brick wall.

Peter got up from the ground, surrounded by all of the broken pieces, and looked up to see Doc Ock and Rhino in front of him. “I don’t have time for this!”

This time, he was able to dodge a hit from behind before it connected. “Guess you’ll have to make time.” Peter knew that voice. He turned to find Sandman, Scorpion, and Electro surrounding him as well.

Usually, there would be some clever quips and joking as they attacked, but Peter didn’t speak. He just dodged and responded with attacks of his own, much harder than they’d ever experienced from him. What they didn’t realize, and what their employer had intentionally kept from them, was that Peter always held back when fighting them, and that would no longer be the case if you were involved.

It didn’t take long for Peter to neutralize Rhino and Sandman, but he was starting to run out of steam. Karen warned him of some broken ribs and cuts under the ripped parts of his suit. He ignored it though, only focused on finishing this and finding you.

He’d sent Ock flying and ended up in close quarters with Scorpion, dodging the razor sharp stinger on his tail. “You’d better fight harder if you ever wanna see your girl again…” That made Peter pause for a moment, almost long enough for Scorpion to hit him, but he dodged at the last minute.

The ambush was intentionally meant to coincide with your kidnapping, and his villains were there to distract him from saving you. That flipped a switch within him now that he knew they were all a part of you being in danger.

Peter grabbed Scorpion’s tail and swung him around, slamming him into the ground then pouncing on him. “WHERE IS SHE?! WHO HAS HER?!”

“I ain’t tellin’ you nothin’. I wanna see your face when you see her dead body.” Scorpion laughed, but he wasn’t laughing for long once Peter wound his arm back and hit him right in his unarmored jaw. He felt it disconnect from the top, skin, bone, and all, right under his fist, and it satisfied him in a sick way that he hadn’t felt since he paralyzed your father years ago.

Scorpion let out an inhuman scream of agony, no real words coming out since half of his face was now on the ground several feet away. He was gushing blood onto the cement and Peter left him there, making his way towards Electro since Ock fled after seeing what had just happened.

Electro was frozen, staring at Peter as he stalked towards him with a bloody suit and fist. He’d never seen Spider-Man like this, none of them had, and he found himself regretting getting involved with this plan. Peter grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back into the nearest wall, the eyes on his suit narrowed to slits. “Tell me everything you know.”

The words all came out quickly and close together. “He came to all of us a few months back and paid us to lay low until he contacted us. He called us tonight, told us to fight you and keep you distracted. Wear you down a bit. He didn’t tell us where he took her though, I swear!”

 _'He’s telling the truth, Peter,’_ Karen confirmed through readings of Electro’s vitals.

Peter pulled him forward and pushed him into the wall again. “Who is he?!”

“O-Osborn’s kid. Said he wanted to get revenge on you for letting his old man die.”

He let go of the man and stepped back. It wasn’t another villain that had taken you, it was _Harry_. One of his best friends, someone he’d cared about, kidnapped you, apparently with the intention of killing you. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Peter quickly webbed Electro to the wall and shot a web to the nearest building to swing away.

If Harry had you, he knew exactly where to look.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a heavy pounding in your head as you slowly came to consciousness, your eyes opening to meet the inky black sky above. Underneath you, you felt rough concrete against your skin. That was when you remembered what happened.

You carefully sat up, your body heavy and sore, which you assumed was from the drug. You looked around the unfamiliar rooftop until you found the man who had taken you kneeling several feet away. "Wh-what's going on?"

He looked away from the skyline and at you, the mask covering his features and changing his voice. "Ah, you're awake."

"Look, I don't know who you are-"

He got up and came to stand in front of you. "Of course you do. You're a smart girl, (Y/N)."

You did know, you just didn't want to admit it. Who else knew you and had a close connection to the Green Goblin? Only one. "Harry…"

He kneeled down in front of you and pulled the mask off, revealing his sandy blond hair and blue eyes. "Got it in one."

"Why did you bring me here? Why are you wearing that?" The last time you saw Harry, he'd been angry about his father's death, but that was months ago. He'd even sent a wedding gift to you and Peter, so why was he suddenly acting like this?

"To get my revenge on Peter for killing my dad. Wearing the costume is just the cherry on top." Harry had the wildest smile on his face, and you'd be lying if you said it didn't send shivers down your spine in the worst way.

"Peter didn't kill your dad. You have to know that."

"But he did! He let him die! It's all the same!" He snapped, but quickly leveled his voice. "Of course he has _you_ convinced he's innocent. You're his worst victim."

You frowned, his words only confusing you. "What the hell are you talking about, Harry?"

Harry seemed almost...soft as he answered. "You don't have to pretend with me anymore, (Y/N). I talked to your dad, I've done the research. I know what Peter did. I know he kidnapped you and locked you up for months. He's not a hero, he's a killer and a manipulator. I mean, with what he did to your father..."

His words made you freeze. He'd talked to your father and he knew about the way your relationship with Peter began. Apparently Tony had made sure to keep all of that under wraps, but you knew Harry had enough money to throw around to get information like that. "You're wrong about him. You don't know him at all."

Harry shook his head. "You really _are_ in deep, aren't you? Stockholm syndrome is a hell of a thing. You lie to yourself long enough and you start to believe it, but you don't have to live like this anymore. I'll get rid of Peter once and for all, and I'll take care of you and the baby. We'll be together."

The thought of him hurting Peter and touching you or your baby made you feel ill. You stood up on wobbly knees, glaring down at him. "I know Peter isn't perfect. He's really protective, he gets jealous, and yes, he paralyzed my dad, but he loves me, and I love him just as much. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't have married him, and I definitely wouldn't have gotten pregnant. If you...If you hurt Peter, I'll never stop fighting you. I'll never be yours."

"Have it your way." Harry's face was unreadable as he slowly stood up. "I guess I'll just have to kill you in front of him before I kill him. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, (Y/N). I loved you…"

"I could never love you, Harry. It'll always be Peter."

A sudden blow to your stomach sent you falling to the concrete and you gasped, your hand flying to your little bump. Tears started flowing from your eyes, not just from the pain, but from fear. An injury to your stomach could easily hurt your baby, or worse.

Harry went to reach down and grab you, but something lunged at him and knocked him down hard. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Peter's arrival made you feel better, but only for a moment. You scrambled backwards, watching as Peter punched Harry in his face. He wound back for another punch, until Harry hit a button on his gauntlet and his glider came up behind Peter, knocking him off of him. He was too angry, too injured, and his spider sense was failing him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Pete," Harry said as he stepped on the glider. "I was worried those idiots would kill you before the main event."

"Let her go, Harry. She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Peter went in for another attack, but even you could see that he was moving slower than usual.

"She has everything to do with this. She's the most important part." Harry dodged the attack and threw a pumpkin bomb at Peter, which he avoided. "I don't just want to kill you, Peter. I want to destroy you first, and that better way to do that than to take your wife and child from you?"

The thought of you being hurt, _killed_ , had him boiling with anger as Harry attacked again, throwing another bomb which sent Peter smacking into the concrete a few feet away from you.

Now you could finally see how torn his suit was and the blood leaking out of several cuts. You knew it hadn't just been from Harry and that explained why it had taken time for him to get to you. He looked over at you, only one eye showing through the eyepiece that had busted on impact when he fell. It'll be okay, angel," he said softly, and you sobbed as he got to his feet, holding his ribs.

_'Peter, one of your broken ribs has punctured your lung, and you have a concussion,'_ Karen warned him, and he could feel the stabbing pain in his chest, but he wasn't worried about himself right now. Not even a little.

"Speaking of your child, it might already be dead," Harry taunted from up above. "I did hit her in the stomach pretty hard before you got here."

Even though Peter was extremely lightheaded, he saw red. He didn't hesitate to shoot a web up at Harry and swing himself up onto the glider. Peter wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, squeezing hard.

You saw what he was doing and your eyes widened. He could easily kill Harry in his state, and you didn't want him to have that on his conscience, even if it was justified. "PETER, DON'T!"

Harry took that small distraction as a chance to fly then both straight into the roof, Peter taking the brunt of it. Harry disconnected from the glider, letting it land a few feet behind him, and he ripped off Peter's mask to punch him.

Peter was already barely hanging on with the lack of oxygen, but the impact had him bleeding both internally and externally, not to mention his worsening concussion. All that and Harry kept hitting his face, leaving him barely able to see through the blood leaking from the gash on his forehead.

You had to do something, and fast, or Peter might not get up again. So you got to your feet and carefully moved closer, grabbing the heavy glider on the way. As Harry dealt another blow to Peter, you swung the glider and hit him hard on the back of the head, knocking him to the side and leaving him unmoving. "Leave him alone!"

You threw the glider down and fell to your knees next to Peter, grabbing his hand, "Hold on, baby. Just hold on."

Peter looked up at you, happy to see you alright even through his pain. He just hoped Harry had been wrong and that the baby was okay too.

But before he could be too relieved, Harry suddenly grabbed you and yanked you away from him. Peter tried to reach out for you, but every movement was so sluggish. Even through his quickly dimming vision, he could see Harry drag you towards the edge of the roof.

You fought him, kicking at him and clawing at his arm, but he grabbed you by the neck and held you over the edge. You glanced down at the street below, then at Peter, who was trying in vain to stand, but he was too hurt.

"Harry, don't," Peter begged, tears streaming down his face. It was just like Mysterio's illusions and his nightmares, but even worse because it was real. And he wouldn't even be able to catch you.

"Goodbye, (Y/N)," Harry said right to you, ignoring Peter's plea, and let go of you.

"NO!" Peter screamed in agony, the effort and lack of air pulling him into unconsciousness, the last thing he heard being your scream as you fell to your death.


	10. Chapter 10

When people talked about the idea of your life flashing before your eyes before you die, you never really believed it. It seemed like something you would only see in movies. That was until you were freefalling from a skyscraper, getting closer to the ground by the second.

As the top of the building got farther away from your vision and the wind whipped your hair into your face, everything replayed in your mind. Life with your parents, meeting Peter, falling in love with him, building a better life than you ever had before you knew him. You figured if you were going to go, you'd at least had enough love in the last five years to equal a lifetime.

But you thought of your baby. They hadn't even truly felt the love you and Peter had for them yet. They didn't know the way Peter smiled when he thought of finally meeting them, or how your heart would swell when you put your hand on your belly and talked to them. You tried not to think of the fact that they might have already been gone after the hit to your stomach.

And Peter. Oh god, Peter. The last time you saw him, it looked like he was barely hanging on. You'd heard him scream for you over the rush of air as you went over the edge, but you doubted he was still conscious. Harry had probably already killed him.

You shut your tearful eyes, waiting for the impact, when cold metal arms suddenly scooped you up. You opened them again and met the glowing eyes of the one and only Iron Man.

"I've got you, kid."

Stunned, you held on tight as Tony turned around and headed back towards the roof, seeing the Quinjet had landed on it already. Steve was kneeling next to Peter, who still laid on the ground, and you saw Natasha dragging an unconscious Harry into the Quinjet.

Tony placed you back on solid ground and you ran towards Peter, falling to your knees next to him. His face was bloodied, his eyes closed and body limp. You cupped his cheek, tears streaming down your face. "Pete?!"

Tony scanned over him with his suit and read the vitals Karen was reporting back as well. "He's alive. The nanotech in the suit is helping, but we have to get him back to the compound fast."

You didn't move away from him, sobbing as you tried to wipe the blood from his cheek. Natasha ended up gently pulling you back so Steve and Tony could move him to the Quinjet. She hugged you to her side as she walked you there as well. You couldn't help the fear that he wouldn't make it and that dread in the pit of your stomach from the possibility that your baby was gone.

Tony and Steve had Peter on a stretcher and Nat led you to the seat near it as the Quinjet took off. She sat down next to you and put a comforting arm over your shoulder as you grabbed Peter's hand. It was bloody and too cold.

"He'll make it through this, (Y/N). He's got a lot to fight for," Nat assured you.

You didn't respond. All you could do was gently squeeze his hand and watch the shallow rise and fall of his chest, hoping she was right.

\----

You weren't allowed in while Dr Cho worked on Peter, but you understood. You would just be in the way. So you sat in a chair outside of the med bay's surgery room, just waiting.

Dr Cho was the best of the best, so you had faith in her. But Natasha was right, Peter had always been a fighter. He wouldn't leave you and your child so easily.

Even then, you couldn't help the fear. You always knew you'd probably end up a widow one day because of Peter's alter ego, but you hoped to anyone that was listening that he would be around for a very long time.

You rubbed your hand over your belly, feeling the bruised and tender skin. You had hope for your little spider as well.

"(Y/N)?" It was Bruce, speaking softly. You looked up at him with your tearful eyes. "Nat told me about...We should do an ultrasound to make sure the baby's okay…"

You nodded and Bruce led you to another part of the med bay. You laid back on the bed, pulling your shirt up enough to see the nasty, dark bruise. Just looking at it made you feel sick.

Bruce got everything ready and squeezed some of the gel onto your tummy. He ran the machine over your little bump, careful of your bruising. You watched his face for any hint of a reaction, readying yourself for the worst case scenario.

"Good news, (Y/N). They're perfectly fine. I believe they both inherited Peter's abilities, otherwise they most likely wouldn't have survived a trauma like that."

A relieved smile stretched across your face. When Peter woke up,  _ and he would _ , you'd have good news to tell him. It took you a moment to fully process what Bruce said though. "Wait...did you say  _ both _ ?"

Bruce smiled and turned the monitor towards you with his free hand. Sure enough, there were two separate and distinct shapes on the ultrasound.

"Congratulations, you're having twins."

\----

Peter had been out for an entire day, but his vitals were holding steady. He was going to wake up, it was just a matter of when.

You sat in the cushy chair next to him, holding his hand. Your thumb brushed over his skin, which was now clean of the blood.

"Dr Cho said you might be able to hear me. That my voice might help you fight to wake up. I hope it does. I miss you, Pete." You sighed and kissed the back of his hand.

"I have good news for you though,  _ really _ good news. You're going to love it. I can't wait to see your face when I tell you. You'll have that cute little surprised look you always get that makes me want to kiss all over your face. You just have to wake up, okay?"

\---

The first thing Peter heard as he came to was the steady beeping of the monitors. He could smell the sterile scent of the medbay and feel the scratchy sheets against his skin. As he opened his eyes and met the white ceiling, everything came crashing down on him.

His wife was dead. His child was dead.

Peter slowly sat up and looked around the room, tears flooding his eyes already and soaking his cheeks. It was empty.

He was  _ alone _ .

Choked wails left his throat as he fisted at his hair. It hurt his lungs so bad to cry, even with the pain meds he was on, but he didn't care. He deserved the pain because he failed you and your baby. He could still feel the tingle he'd had since you first got pregnant, like his brain was mocking him.

Peter's body shook violently and he sobbed loudly as he went to grab the iv in his arm and rip it out. He was set on throwing himself off the roof of the compound or finding something in the lab to use. He didn't want to spend another minute in a world without you and his little spider. He wished he just hadn't woken up at all.

But suddenly there were arms around him, and Peter tried to fight it until he heard a familiar voice. "It's okay, Pete."

He looked up and locked eyes with you. It felt like he was seeing a ghost, but he could feel you. You were really there.

Another round of sobs racked his body as he buried his face in your neck and hugged you tight. You held him, running your hand through his curls and kissing his temple. You couldn't help crying too. He looked so broken, so helpless, when you first saw him. "It's alright, baby. I'm here."

His throat was raw and your shoulder was soaked with tears before Peter eventually calmed down a little, taking in your warmth, your scent, your heartbeat. "I s-saw Harry dr-drop you…"

"Tony caught me. Karen sent an alert to the Avengers when you were injured in the first fight. They got there just in time to take Harry down."

"Thank god. I th-thought I...I thought I l-lost you," he stuttered out, tightening his hold on you.

"You didn't. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," you assured him softly.

"You almost d... _ died _ . It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"None of this is your fault, Peter. You fought for me. You fought for  _ us _ ."

Peter's mind went right to Harry's taunt about hitting you. You were alive, but was your baby? Peter put a gentle hand over your tiny bump. "Is the baby…?"

"Bruce did an ultrasound. Everything's good. He thinks they might even have your abilities." You smiled and put your hand on top of his as he let out a sigh of relief. "I have some news though."

Peter looked up at you with his puffy red eyes, confused about what other news you could have.

"We're having twins."

He just stared for a moment, that exact look of shock that you loved on his face, until he broke out into the biggest, brightest grin. " _ Twins? _ Oh my god that's amazing. It's perfect!"

He kissed you, soft and sweet, and you returned it in kind. After everything that had happened in the past day or so, you couldn't help getting lost in it and the relief you felt that your family was still intact.

Peter had to pull away sooner than he wanted to, the dull pain in his lungs getting worse the longer he kissed you. You stroked his cheek lovingly. "You should lay back down, baby. You've had enough excitement, you need to rest."

"Only if you lay with me."

And you did, right behind him, holding him securely to your chest. He put his hand over yours and laced your fingers together. "I love you," he said softly, a smile on his face because only minutes ago, he thought he'd never be able to tell you that again.

"I love you, too, Peter. Always."


	11. Chapter 11

A dull pain radiated through your stomach and you sat up from your husband's embrace, holding your very swollen belly. You knew in that moment that it was time. "They're coming, Pete." **  
**

"You're having a contraction?" Peter looked at you with wide eyes, his heart pounding in his chest from the excitement.

"Uh huh," you replied, trying to use the breathing techniques you'd been taught to get through the pain.

Peter wrapped his arms around you again, hoping to help soothe you. "FRIDAY, can you please let Doctor Strange know the contractions are starting?"

Your water broke the day before, so Peter had moved the two of you up to the Avengers compound. You both knew when it happened that it was a matter of time before labor started, and Peter only trusted family with you and the kids.

You held onto him tight as the feeling subsided, relieved even though you knew it would be happening again in several minutes. Peter kissed your forehead as he rubbed your back. He had to fight the urge to scoop you up and run you down to the medbay, since he knew from his research that you would be fine right there until the contractions got closer together and more intense.

Neither of you could help the worry, but you were excited too, because it was almost time to meet your babies.

\----

Your scream rang out through the medbay as you squeezed Peter's hand in a crushing grip. He used a towel to dab the sweat from your forehead with his free hand, his heart hurting at the sight of you in such pain. After several hours of labor, the first baby was nearly out.

"One more push" Strange said.

Peter whispered in his comforting voice, "You've got this, angel."

You did as the doctor ordered and pushed, and moments later, you heard the shrill cry of _your_ baby. You and Peter both watched as Strange held him up, and you couldn't help tearing up at the sight of him, even though he was covered in blood and other fluids.

Peter's hands shook when Strange had him cut the umbilical cord, and he knew that they had to take him to get cleaned up, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He took your hand again and smiled at you, tears in his eyes as well as yours. "We're halfway there. You know, they say the second is easier."

"I hope so," you replied with a weak smile. Even with all the preparation, you weren't ready for how much childbirth would take out of you.

\----

Not even half an hour later, Peter was sitting next to you on the bed, each of you holding a little bundle. You'd started sobbing the moment Nat put him in your arms, and Peter wasn't faring much better. He could barely see the sweet faces of your little boys through the tears blurring his vision.

Peter never thought anything could come close to rivalling his love for you, but these boys, these perfect little mixtures of both of you, proved him wrong. Just finally being able to see them made his heart explode with pure adoration and love, exactly how you did.

You stroked the baby's soft chubby cheeks and looked over at your other son sleeping in Peter's arms. It made your heart absolutely ache. "Look what we made, Pete."

"Th-they're even more beautiful than I imagined." You turned to him and your eyes met his, red and swollen just like you were sure yours were. "Thank you for going through all of this. Thank you for bringing our little spiders into the world."

"Of course. All of the pain was worth it for this." You leaned over a bit and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before looking down at your boys again. "So who's who?"

Peter had jokingly suggested Luke and Leia when you found out they were twins, but you actually settled on Benjamin and Richard, the names of Peter's uncle and father. May definitely cried when she found out, telling you both how perfect it was. There was just the matter of deciding who each name went to.

"Huh, that's a hard one," Peter answered with a sniffle before staring at the boys even more intently than before. He then focused on the one in his arms, putting out his finger and letting him grasp it in his tiny hand. "I think this little guy is a Ben."

You looked down at the boy you held and grinned. "So you must be Richard then...Wait, that sounds way too grown up for a baby. Why don't we call you Richie?"

Peter laughed softly at your comment. "It's perfect."

"It's amazing to finally meet you, Ben and Richie. We've waited a long time."

\----

You woke up, warm and secure in Peter's arms, the morning sun filtering through the curtains. He was still asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. You couldn't help smiling at how calm and relaxed he looked, as gorgeous as ever. However, you didn't get long to admire him before you heard the soft click of the door and quiet giggles.

You closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep as the giggles got louder, and you finally felt the weight of four little bodies jumping onto the bed and Peter. They were always good about avoiding you since you were currently very pregnant with their little sister.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" They all called in their little voices.

Peter's eyes opened with a smile as May climbed on him and hugged him tight. You finally opened your own and saw Richie, Ben, and Eddie climbing on you as well. "Well if it isn't our favorite alarm clocks!" He said, voice still gravelly.

You sat up and Eddie got in your lap while Richie hugged you from the side. "We're hungry," Ben said from where he practically hung on Peter's back.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Peter asked them all.

"Pancakes!"

"Who would've thought?" You both laughed because it was what they wanted every morning lately. You were sure they'd get sick of them soon. "Alright, everyone hop on!"

Ben and Richie hung onto Peter's back, and he held Eddie and May in each arm. A normal man would not be able to handle all of that weight, but it was effortless for Peter as he stood up, carrying all four of them. It was a sight that always made you laugh, and you liked to joke about him carrying his babies on his back like an actual spider.

Peter smiled at you as you got out of bed as well, waddling behind as he carried them to the kitchen. You sat down at the kitchen table, and once Peter put them all down, they rushed over to you. "We wanna say hi to 'chelle!" Richie said, a big, toothy grin on his face.

All four put their little hands on your round tummy and started chatting excitedly at their baby sister. You went between taking that in and watching Peter as he cooked, often looking back at all of you with a soft smile.

Once he was done, he made all of the plates and put them down on the table, then finally set yours in front of you and gave you a sweet kiss on your lips. He sat down next to you with his own plate, one hand on your thigh as the six of you ate together.

Sometimes Peter couldn't believe how perfect his life was, with his gorgeous wife and four, soon to be five, beautiful children. He knew in his heart that he was the luckiest man alive.

You felt the same way, thinking about how there was a time where you never thought you'd have this life that you only could've dreamed of. Your wonderful husband and your sweet babies, the amazing little family you had.

It couldn't get better than that.


End file.
